Finding love
by animalchaingang619
Summary: This is my first story and it's a Rey MysterioJohn Cena.Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything,except the plot.

Chapter One

It was just an experiment.He was curious.Nothing else.It started when John joined the Federation.He didn't have many friends,well he had only one,and he wasn't much of a friend,but who cares, certanlly not John.He was happy with his life.He was good looking, he was famous(not in a good way,because he played heel for the moment,but famous non the less),he wasn't exactly rich but close enough….well the whole federation hated him,because of his cocky attitude and his only friend was the only man with a bigger ego than his own…as I said,,the perfect life.Until now.It wasn't his fault he didn't know.The first time he heard two of the superstars talking about ''how good in bed'' was one of the cruiseweights he reacted….well….not how he should of.He told them they were ''fuckin' faggots'' and they just looked at him like he was some kind of retard,than they laughted at him and clapped him on the back.John didn't understand what has just happened,so he went to Randy,his friend,and told him about the ''nut jobs'' and Randy laughted too.After his laughter died down he told John that the conversation he heard was something normal.So now John knew a few things.First:most of the superstars were gay or at least bi.Second:Randy himself was bi and has already…..tried it(when John asked how it was Randy just told him he had to try it for himself)and third:John wasn't his type(because of course John was worried about that and he asked).When John asked what was Randy's type,the younger man looked thoughtful and said that he liked his lovers to have spark in them,he didn't like it when they just ''spread their legs for you''.

And now….now John just couldn't stop thinking about what Randy had said.He wasn't gay,he was sure of it,but still…..He was just curious.Maybe if he tried it and saw what it was about….So that's how it began.John began to pay more attention to the smaller wrestlers and listened carefully to what was said about them-who was good in bed,who was kinky,who was easy and who was hard to get in bed.But still he didn't find anyone to his liking(not that he knew who was to his liking or if there was even someone to his liking).And than fate interfered or more precisely Randy Orton.A few weeks after their conversation John and Randy were at the arena and were watching some of the new wrestlers practice their matches,when suddenly Randy stopped in the middle of his sentence and his eyes focused on something behind John.

-Hey,man,you okey?-asked John waving a hand in front Randy's face.That snaped Randy out of his daze.

-What?O,yeah.I'm fine.-was Randy's distracted answer.

-What are you looking at anyway?-annoyed that his friend was ignoring him,John turned around and saw one of the new cruiseweights.He had seen him once before,but it was from afar and only for a second.From what he could see of him now,he wasn't anything special-it looked like he was Mexican,short,with a mask on his face and many tattoos on his arms and back.John couldn't understand Randy's sudden interest in him,he looked…..well…..strange and freaky.He turned back around and lifted one of his eyebrows at Randy as a silent question.

-What?I thought you weren't interested in this kind of stuff.-Randy told him with a cocky smile on his face.

-I'm not.Just can't understand what you like in him.Except that he is extremely short I don't see anything special in him.-John threw back.

-You haven't met him.Remember when I told you I liked challenges?Well I haven't met a bigger one than him.I'm trying to get him to at least go out on a date with me,but he always refuses.I tried everything and nothing works.He isn't even accepting me as a friend.But as I said before I like challenges.-that still didn't answer John's question,but before he could say something Randy grabbed him and dragged him to the short Mexican.

A/N:This is my first story,so be nice.I'm sorry for the gramma,but English is my second language…..and as you can see I'm not very good at him .Please tell me if I should continue with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything exept the plot.

Chapter Two

-What are you doing?Let me go now or I will…..-trailed John,because now they were directly behind Randy's new obsession.Then Randy tapped the short man on the shoulder and he turned around.It seemed that he had a tattoo on his stomach too and was wearing some kind of freaky red contacts.

-Hey,Rey.How have you been?-greeted Randy.The short Mexican who's name it seemed was Rey looked at Randy and than at John.His eyes stopped on John and he looked at him with curiosity,only to dismiss him the next second as someone not worth his attention.

-Hey,Randy.I'm fine,just practicing my match with Eddie.-said Rey with cute accent.

-O,this is my friend John.He was wondering if you would be so kind as to show him a couple of moves.He is new to the Federation and wants to get better.-said Randy with a smile so fake that John was sure even Rey saw through it.But the more important thing is what he said.WTF?He didn't need training.Especially from a guy half his size.

-Are you nuts?To get better?I'm the best and I don't fucking need lessons from some midget slut!-yelled John.He was beyond enraged.He was fucking furious.So furious that he didn't see the fist,that was coming towards him,until it was to late.The punch almost broke his nose and he stumbled from the blow.Than with unbelieving eyes looked at Randy,but the younger man hadn't moved from his spot on his left side.John senses were coming back to him and he heard someone cursing in Spanish,he turned his head and saw Eddie and Chavo Guerrero holding one very angry looking Rey.The midged had hit him???THE MIDGET HAD HIT HIM!!!John saw red in front his eyes and leaped on Rey.Eddie and Chavo seeing John charge let go of their friend and jumped out of the way.

20minutes later

John,Randy,Rey,Eddie and Chavo were sitting in lockeroom with a yelling,red faced,glaring Vince McMahon.While John and Rey were ''solving their problem'' one of the trainers has called Vince and told him what was happening.In no time Vince had come to the arena only to find an enraged Rey Mysterio straddling a dazed looking John Cena and punching him repeatedly in the face.All the while Eddie Guerrero was playing the role of the local bookmaker and Chavo Guerrero the role of a referee.Randy Orton has gathered a small group of fans that were cheering for….well….no one,they were just glad that they could watch wrestling live and for free.All the color from Vince's face has drained away and he almost fainted.Then with a formidable roar he leaped on the two still fighting superstars, grabbed Rey….only to receive a punch to the face as the smaller man hadn't realized who had grabbed him.All of a sudden everyone went still with the realization who exactly had Rey punched.Vince got up from the floor(since he fell there ungracefully when he was hit)told the five of them to follow him and since than he had been yelling at them.The five superstars had found their own way to ignore Vince-Eddie and Chavo were calculating how much money they had made from the fight,Rey had tuned out Vince and was completely absorbed in the important task of trying to count the cracks on the ceiling,Randy looked like he actually listened to what Vince was saying,he was looking directly at Vince with such interest,but in reality Randy wasn't looking at Vince,but at the mirror behind his boss and of course was admireing his reflection and John….John was still shocked that he ALMOST lost to the midget,for such a small man the Mexican hited pretty hard.That didn't bother John, he knew he could beat him.He was just surprised this time and that's why he didn't react properly and beated the midget to a bloody pulp.What did bother John was that he was humiliated in front of the fans and superstars in the arena.So now he was planning his revenge.It shouldn't be to hard,''the enemy'' was a short fag that looked like a kid and besides John have had a lot of experience in that kind of stuff.The first week after he joined with the Federation many of the superstars hadn't liked him and played cruel pranks on him.John never one to back down had returned the favor._Payback is a bitch,Rey _thought John darkly.

A/N:So here is the second chapter,I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
